Shortcut
by Satsuki Mika
Summary: What if Sora’s soul and Roxas’ switched? What would happened when Riku wake up and the one on his side insist that he isn’t Sora? pairing: SoraxRiku, AkuRoku, SoraxNaminexRoxas [slight]
1. First Part

**Summary: **

What if Sora's soul and Roxas' exchanged? What would happened when Riku wake up and the one on his side insist that he isn't Sora? pairing: Sora x Riku, AkuRoku, Sora x Namine x Roxas (slight)

**Disclaimer:**

Disney and Square Enix of course

**Author:**

this is my first fanfic. I wanted to write it as 'one shoot' but I don't have enough time today. I'll continue ASAP. Hope you will like it. Enjoy! v

(great thanks to my editor, Sant! Love you, Aniue!)

The sun has risen. Morning has come. The starting of a peaceful day… (is it?) Axel is blinking sleepily, watching his sleeping beauty by his side. He smiled and touched Roxas' cheek. It felt so warm. Roxas grunted in his sleep, looked so cute.

"Riku…" Roxas moaned

At first, Axel thought he has heard it wrongly or something. His Roxie wouldn't call another man name but his in his sleep.

"Riku…" another moan from Roxas, he clutched his hand on Axel's neck

Axel's eyes widened and his sleepiness went away. He really did heard Roxas called Riku's name. There's no doubt about that!

"Hey, Rox! Wake up! Wake up!" Axel shook Roxas's shoulder

"Ri…ku, I'm still sleepy…" Roxas muttered

Axel's got scared and panicked. Why did Roxas called him as Riku over and over? No, it can't be! Roxas wouldn't cheated on him!

"Wake up, Rox! Roxie…!" Axel slapped Roxas' cheek slightly to wake him up

"Why are you so mean today, Riku!" Roxas shake Axel's hand off and open his adorable blue eyes

Roxas blinked his eyes, hard to believe who he is seeing now. Then he screamed and pushed Axel away. Axel fell off from the bed.

"A, Axel? Why are you here?" Roxas' voice is trembling. "Where's Riku?"

"Ouch, that's hurt, Rox! What's wrong with you?" Axel stood up and brushed his back

"What are you doing in my room? Why are you in my bed? Where's Riku!" Roxas seems so confused

Axel's went mad because 'his' Roxas keep asking bout Riku, Riku and Riku.

"Why, you keep mentioning him! What have you done together with him! Tell me the truth, Rox!" Axel interrogated madly, shaking Roxas hard. Maybe he thought Roxas was drunk or something

"I'm NOT Roxas! Stop calling me that!" Roxas seems so angry. "Now get the hell out of my room!"

Axel shocked. His Roxie scolded him and want to kick him out. Yesterday, everything seemed okay and fine, nothing wrong with their relationship until now. Why suddenly all of this happened? It can't be right.

"Calm down, Rox. Tell me, what's wrong? If I have done something that you don't like, I'd do anything to apologize. Please, don't do this to me… Don't call another guy's name like that…" Axel begged. Roxas' words hurt him so much and he felt his heart torn.

Now, Roxas is scared of Axel. He thought Axel must be nut. If Axel doesn't wanna get out, it'll be him. He had to find Riku! He doesn't want to stay with weirdo like Axel. So, he grabbed a coat from the coat hanger.

"I'm out here, you freak!" Roxas cried

Axel felt like meteor has fallen and crushed on him. He had no clue why Roxas turned out like this. But he won't let Roxas go away to Riku's side. No, not a chance.

"Rox, you can't do this to me…" Axel hold Roxas' wrist to keep him, he was so desperate

"Lemme go! I'm not Roxas, you moron! I'm Sora! Are you blind!" Roxas shook Axel's hand off of his wrist

Axel's jaw dropped. Did he hear it wrongly again? Roxas claimed himself as Sora? What's going on? Roxas was on his way to open the door when Axel dragged him silently to the nearest mirror.

"Now tell me that you are not Roxas." Axel put Roxas' face in front of mirror

Roxas' eyes widened when he saw his reflection on mirror.

"No… It can't be…" he lost his balance and fell down to the floor. "How can this possibly happened…?"

"Are you okay, Rox?" Axel worried

"How many times I told you? I'm not Roxas, I'm Sora!" Roxas cried

Axel had no choice now. He had to call Riku, no matter what! Riku is Sora's boyfriend. If Roxas kept claiming himself as Sora, maybe Sora would be the same.

"Calm down and relax. I'll call Riku, okay?" Alex patted Roxas' back

Roxas nodded. Axel's searching his cell phone in his messy room. He didn't remember where he left it last night. He found his phone in the dirty clothes' basket. Then he dialed Riku's number as Roxas is sobbing while waiting.

tut… tut.. tut…

Only busy tones. Axel redial once again, lost his patience. Yep, another busy tone. Axel grunted, got on his nerves.

"God dammit!" he gripped his cell phone so tight.

Axel felt like his heart has been stabbed when he saw Roxas crying like that.

"Come," Axel said as he helped Roxas to stand and wipe his tears, "we'll go to his apartment."

Roxas nodded then both of them left.

Another side, another story. Riku had promised Sora to go to the beach today. But it's still too early to wake up. Sora leaned forward and put his hands on Riku's waist, dragged him closer. His face was on Riku's chest.

"I love you, Axel…" Sora muttered

Riku woke up instantly. Actually, that's a nice way to wake someone up in morning.

"Sora?" Riku was sure his lovely brunette said that he love Axel

"Unn, why'd you call me Sora, Axel…?" Sora answered sleepily

Riku let go of the hands which Sora uses to hug his waist. His ears are still sharp. He heard clearly that Sora called him as Axel. No, his Sora, his lovely brunette wouldn't call him as someone else.

"Who are you anyway?" Riku asked, eyes on sleeping Sora

Sora opened his eyes, looked so sleepy. He saw Riku's beautiful citrus green eyes on him.

"What the…!" Sora shouted, completely awaken. "What've you done to me, Riku!" he realized that he's naked then quickly covered his body with blanket. "I swear Axel will kill you if he knew!"

One of Riku's eyebrow rosed. He has no idea what happened to Sora. Nothing wrong has happened last night. They just go home, made love then sleep like usual. Why did his Sora oddly changed the next morning they woke up?

"Are you joking, Sora?" Riku asked in confusion.

"I'm not Sora, you bastard! What've you done to me! Speak, Riku!" Sora's body shaking, his tears started falling

Riku looked guilty and yet so confused. Although he's panicked and his heart beat races, Riku tried his best to keep calm. Sora seemed frighten and kept murmuring Axel's name, made Riku full of jealousy. Riku thinks Axel is responsible in this 'case' so he decided to call him. He opened his drawer and took out his cell phone then dialed Axel's phone number.

"The line you are calling is busy. Please try again in few minutes." that's all Riku got when he tried to call Axel the fifth times

"Shit! Where's he when I'm urgently need him!" Riku clicked his phone and stood up

Sora's hurry looked away from Riku as he's naked. Riku grabbed two pairs of boxers, shirts and baggy pants.

"Get dress, quick" Riku tells Sora as he toast one pair of those clothes to Sora

Sora didn't protest, he put those clothes on embarrassingly.

"Do you know where's Axel lived?" Riku asked

"Of course, I do!" Sora replied

Riku said nothing then. He knew this Sora who is in front of him isn't his Sora.

Axel's apartment was not so far from Riku's. Just one block ahead. Both Riku and Sora are running silently. Sora seemed pissed and Riku explained nothing about what had happened last night.

"Left or right?" Riku asked when they arrived in a cross junction

Sora didn't answer, his mind is busy with something else.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku yelled

"I'm Roxas and not deaf, okay!" Sora said angrily. "It's left."

Riku sighed. Why'd his beautiful day ended up like this? When Riku's drowning on his thoughts, suddenly someone called his name.

"Riku…!"

The way he called him was sounded like Sora's. Even that voice isn't Sora's though. Riku and Sora stop running. Not so far from them, Roxas and Axel are approaching.

"Riku…!" Roxas waves his hand and smiles brightly

Sora alsa waves his hand to Axel. That's made Riku gritted his teeth. Jealous, of course. It's too painful seeing the one you love so much suddenly changed drastically. Roxas hugged Riku happily. If Sora's insisting that he's Roxas, otherwise Roxas would do the same. That'd be mean Roxas is Sora and Sora is Roxas. Is their souls transferred or exchanged?

"Riku, I'm scared…" Roxas said, his hands trembling

"It's okay, Sora. I'm here for you." Riku brushed Roxas' blonde hair

Axel seemed fire when he saw Roxas hug Riku.

"Axel, what's happening? Why I can see my body… there?" Sora pointed at Roxas

Axel was hesitated for a while then he took Sora's hand.

"It'll be fine, Roxie." he told Sora. "By the way, did he do something to you?"

Sora nodded.

"You bastard!" Axel grabbed Riku's collar then landed a fist on his cheek.

Riku's lips bleeding.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing!" Roxas stared at Axel angrily

Seeing his lover stared at him with those eyes he adored so much make his chest felt so tight.

"Fuck you!" Riku tried to stand up and take revenge

But Sora stood between them, he won't let Riku hurt Axel. In other side, Riku would never have any courage to hurt Sora. The situation has become complicated.


	2. Last Part

**Author's note:**

I'm truly sorry for this last part. Quite busy lately, so I don't have much time to continue writing the story.

#great thanks to 3island18!#

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix & Disney of cos

* * *

LAST PART

"Can't we discuss it with more peaceful way?" Roxas asked while wiping blood from Riku's lips with his hand

Axel groaned, seeing such 'intimate' scene drives him mad. Although he knew Sora's soul was in Roxas' body, but that didn't change the fact which he's experiencing right now. It's too hard to admit it in such short time like this

"What should we do now?" Sora asked, embrace Axel's arm

So here they are, sitting in café and discussing about this strange 'phenomenon'. Sora sat next to Axel and Riku stood in front of him, that's made Sora and Roxas face to face. At least, they tried not to make situation worse.

"So, where we should start from?" Riku add two blocks sugar on his coffee and stir it

"What'd you did last night?" Axel start asking, first he wanted to know what had Riku done to Sora (pratically, that'd mean Riku did something with his Roxas)

"We did what couple did." Riku answered calmly and Roxas blushed

"What?" Axel stood up, shocked then he looked to Sora

Sora looked confused.

"Easy man…" Riku drank his coffee. "I did it with Sora, not with Roxas. Last night, he was still my Sora… Until this morning we woke up."

Roxas blushed even more.

"So, you are sure you did nothing to Roxie?" Axel sat again, felt relief

Sora let out a relief exhale, thank goodness they didn't fuck when he's trapped in Sora's body.

"Positive." Riku said

That probably means his soul and Roxas' got switched after that when they're sleeping. The main problem is how come this happened? And why?

"Nobody…" Sora looked at Roxas. "I'm his 'nobody', remember?"

Riku and Axel changed look, it seemed they had same thought.

"That's the problem!" Roxas clap his hands cheerfully. "Well, we used to be one, right? I think our souls got switched accidentally. Doesn't it make sense?"

Axel swore he never saw Roxas that cheerful like a kid before. Well, that's because Sora's inside his beloved body.

"Yeah, that makes sense but… how come?" Riku narrowed his eyebrows, showing he was deep in thought about this problem. "It happened years ago, but why now? Why now when we all live peacefully?"

Roxas frowned. What Riku said was right. Why it happened now?

"I don't know if 'Nobody' can exchange its soul with its 'true form's…" Axel shrugged his shoulder. He's a Nobody too but he doesn't know who is his 'true form'.

"Kairi! How 'bout try to call Kairi?" Roxas suggested

"Wow, that's nice idea, Roxie!" Axel agreed

"I'm here, Axel!" Sora said unpleasantly, his arms crossed in his chest.

Axel sensed he was in 'big' trouble now. Oh God, why it is so difficult to get used to this situation?

"So,sorry, Rox." Axel apologized groggily. "I still not get used to it." then he kissed Sora's forehead to show that he was sorry

Riku choked when he's about to drink coffee and cough. He really tried his best to hold himself when he watching Axel kissed Sora's forehead in front of him!

"Are you okay, Riku?" Roxas asked, he suspected something

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riku cleaned the escaped coffee in his chin with napkin and pull out his cell phone from his pocket. "Here, call Kairi." he gave his phone to Sora

But Roxas reached the phone before Sora took it.

"I know Kairi better than him." Roxas gave an excuse

"But you are Roxas now. Kairi won't recognize you." Riku said fairly, took his phone from Roxas and gave it to Sora

"Okay…" Roxas seems disappointed, he felt that Riku doesn't look at him the way he does like usual. Was that because he's in Roxas' body now?

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Riku teased Roxas

"I am not!" Roxas denied, his cheek red a bit. The truth is, he did.

"You're cute sometimes." Riku teased him again as he kissed Roxas' lips slightly

BANG! Axel hit the table, tried to make Riku and Roxas back into reality. Actually, he was furious because Riku kissed Roxas in front of him! It seemed Riku got his revenge.

"Excuse me? Aren't we in the middle of discussion?" Axel asking with unpleasant tone

"Sorry." it didn't sound like a 'sorry' in Riku's voice

Sora found Kairi's phone number then dialed. He waited until it connected few seconds later.

"He, hello, Kairi?" Sora asked, he didn't sure that's Kairi or not. He wasn't real Sora after all and he forget how Kairi's voice was. "I'm Rox- Sora." he corrected quickly

"Hi, Sora! How are you? How've you been?" Kairi sounds happy but the background sound's a bit noisy

Now, Kairi is a super model. They haven't met each other for a long time.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Sora returned, just for formality

"Ask her 'bout her 'Nobody'." Axel whispered in Sora's ear

Riku gripped his hand, he's still not get used too.

"Never better." Kairi sounded happy

"I… wanna ask you about Namine." Sora said

"Namine? What's wrong with her?" Kairi panicked, she thought there's something happened to her 'Nobody'

But Sora just wanted to ask have Kairi and Namine had the experience of switching their souls each other, like what was happening to them right now. Of course, he didn't tell her about their problem. Kairi told him it was never happened to her and Namine and then she wondered what Sora is up to. She was the only one he knows who has 'Nobody' beside him.

"Not even once? In dreams maybe?" Sora hoped there's a little chance to solve their problem

"Nope. Don't tell me you have switched with Roxas?" Kairi guessed

"No…" Sora lied.

"Quite busy here, have to hang the phone. I'll call you later, okay?" Kairi said hastily, someone keep yelling her name

"Err, just tell Namine's whereabouts, please?" Sora asked quickly before Kairi end their conversation

Riku and Roxas have no idea why Sora wanted to know about Namine's whereabouts. They had lost touch years ago since real Roxas broke up with her. Axel jealous, he suspected his beloved take advantage on this conversation to find out where's his ex-girlfriend live now.

"She lived in villa on Akatsuki Hill, through the forest." Kairi answered hurrily. "I warn you, she'd be mad if u interrupted her deadline."

Namine's working as mangaka (Japanese comic writer). That's all they know about.

"Got it. Thanks so much." Sora said gratefully

"What's this formality for? Oops, got to go now. Bye." Kairi hung the phone before Sora said 'bye' in return

Sora clicked off the phone and saw Axel starring at him with his narrowed eyes.

"What?" Sora sensed Axel's jealousy as he returned the phone to Riku. "Namine possessed some special powers, right? With her power, I think she could help us find out what the causes." he explained why he asked about Namine's whereabouts

"Ow, Roxie…!" Axel hugged Sora and brushed his nose on Sora's cheek. "You're so smartie. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Riku turned his gaze to Roxas, tried not to pay attention to what's Axel and Sora doing. That only made his anger burns even more.

"You're right!" Roxas said cheerfully. "Namine had helped me to chain my memories back. She's awesome!"

"We have no choice but to visit her then?" Riku shrugged his shoulder

"But I just wonder… what if both of us never get back to ourselves forever?" Roxas said naively, well… he got the point

Sora felt dizzy suddenly. Both Axel and Riku looked pale (though Riku's face color already pale enough), imagining what would happen (the worst, of course) if what Roxas said came true. There was long silence then. They were lost into their own thoughts, haunted by how bleak their future is if Sora and Roxas never get back to their old selves.

They were still in the café till night fall. Four of them are tired, feeling really tensed and stressed out. They decided to visit Namine first, see how things going. If it came to worst case scenario, then they have to figure out another way out.

"Let's go home. I'm tired, Riku…" Roxas pulling Riku's sleeve childishly

Riku nodded as he took Roxas' hand.

"Hold a sec! I don't think this is a good idea." Axel cut in their romantic scene

"What's the problem?" Riku asked, feel his face getting hot. Pissed off a bit

"Aren't you tired too?" Roxas yawned carelessly, look sleepy

Axel scratched his red hair, felt uneasy.

"The problem is…" he hardly to explain. "Anyway, I stay with you, and Roxas with Sora. You okay with that?" he gave Riku a meaningful look

It seemed Riku understand Axel's unspoken message.

"What are you playing, Axel?" Sora suspected Axel's planning something

"Uhm, it's nothing, Rox! I just thought, it'd be better if you stay with Sora until we pick you guys up tomorrow morning."

"That means you don't like what I am now, right?" Sora annoyed

Riku was surprised, he never saw Sora's angry face before. His lovely brunette was always cheerful, warm and childish. Axel's avoiding to answer Sora's question.

"Take the key." Axel put his apartment key on Sora's hand. "Sweet dreams, love." he kissed Sora's cheek, don't wanna argue any further.

Sora grunted, that kissed wouldn't enough to bribe him now. Looks like Riku can barely hold his anger but still he tried his best.

"Don't worry. We'll go find Namine tomorrow. Let's hope she could help us." Riku grazed Roxas' cheek slightly to encourage him

Roxas kissed Riku's palm and nodded. Axel gritted his teeth, hiding his jealousy. Sora seemed piss-off, his patience went down to zero. He noticed Riku and Axel's reaction everytime they kissed or touch each other. He gave 'I can't stand it anymore' look to Roxas, who smiled at him in return as response.

"Should we take you home?" Axel looks worried sick

"Come on, they're not kids anymore. Or, you don't want to be apart with your Roxie just for a day?" Riku mocking on Axel

Axel was about to open his mouth to offense Riku but…

"Enough already!" Sora shouted then he grabbed Roxas' hand, pull him closer and kiss him gently

Both Axel and Riku stoned, too shocked.

"We've seen enough 'war' of jealousy between you two today." Roxas smirked, rubbed his lips with his shaking and shivered hand

"Did you think we just dolls for show?" Sora also wiped his lips with his palm, his hand shivered too

Sora and Roxas chuckled, they were not serious kissing. It was a 'return favor' for their jealousy boyfriends. Axel and Riku rubbed back of their hairs nervously.

"Sorry…" they both murmured

Roxas took Sora's hand, both grinning.

"Now, excuse us." Sora said, holding Roxas hand passionately

"We will continue what was interrupted." Roxas gave them a naughty wink. "Despite I'm not a narcissist."

Then both 'Nobody' and 'true form' left, abandoning Riku and Axel.

"On second thought, I think it was bad idea to let both of them staying together…" Axel regretting their decision

"It's too late now…" Riku sighed

Sora and Roxas enjoyed their 'picnic' when they're hiking to reach Namine's villa. Riku and Axel both changed look and sighed. Now they are doubting which is Sora and which is Roxas. Both look alike to them. After painful hiking through the forests (not woods), they arrived at Namine's villa. More like old fashion white mansion than a villa. Roxas rang the bell joyfully. One minute later, Namine showed up, half-dosing, she's wearing a sleeping gown.

"Morning, Namine!" Roxas and Sora said in unison, though it almost noon now

Axel and Riku smiled.

"How do you do, Namine?" Roxas smiled

"What had I owe you guys for my peaceful holidays after my hell deadline?" Namine put her hands on her waist

Roxas and Sora stepped back, sensed something terrible would happen. Riku stepped forward.

"We're sorry have to disturb you but we came to seek your help." Riku said

Namine looked at them one by one, then she haved them went inside her house and listen to their problem.

"So… what make you guys sure that I'll help out?" Namine fiddling with her fingers, she was planning to have peaceful week after her creepy deadline. Now they came to ruin her plans. "I've planned to travel around the worlds tomorrow…"

"Please, Namine. Help us…" Axel begged with puppy eyes

"We'd do anything for you, Namine." Riku offered

"You helped us once, what so different to help us one more time?" Roxas said

"For old time sakes?" Sora reminded her about their past relationship

Namine let out a sigh.

"The truth is… I'm not sure about my power. I never used it for years and I'm afraid that… I lost it."

Four of them look disappointed. Is there no hope for them to turn back into normal?

"C'mon, Namine. You can do it! At least, give it a try…" Sora's not give up yet, he believes in Namine's power

Namine can't denied those beautiful blue eyes that starring and begging her. Considered their past relationship, Namine decided to help them.

"Fine, fine. I'll try." Namine surrendered. "But with conditions."

"What conditions?" Sora asked and the others listening carefullly

As compensation she can't go to travel around the worlds, Namine asked them to bought everything in her 'planning to buy' notes. Namine's wanted lists over than 300!

"Is this… for real?" Axel gulped after read Namine's list

"I don't mind if you pass." Namine smiled

Riku said nothing. Sora and Roxas are reading those notes with serious mimic.

"So, what do you think?" Namine wanted to know how the deal going

Axel and Riku changed look then look back to their boyfriends. They have no choice and it's worth to give it a try.

"Deal." at last Riku agreed as Axel nodded

"And, what to do now?" Axel questioned, he don't know where to start this restoration

Namine cupped her chin, thinking something seriously. A moment later she clap her hands, looks like she got an idea.

"Riku, do you remember the keyblade that Sora used to open his heart which changed him into 'Heartless'?"

"Yeah, we left it in Hollow Bastion Castle…" Riku said

"Now, it's called Radiant Garden, Riku." Roxas corrected

"Bring that keyblade to me." Namine demanded

"Oh, I got it! You want to switch theirs souls back using that keyblade?" Axel thought that is Namine's plan

"It's too risky…" Sora seemed disagree

Namine shook her head.

"No, I'm not gonna use it as it is. I only need to see how that keyblade look like then I'll draw it as sketch. Let's hope I could manipulate it in my drawings." Namine mention her plans. "But, still I'm not sure about this. I haven't used my power for long time."

"Well, it's worth to try, isn't it?" Sora tried to cheer them up

Then, they're agreed to do this way. They had to trust and depend on Namine's power which have she showed when she chained Sora's memories years ago. Now, there's another problem. To complete all Namine's wanted lists, that would take… four days till a week. Namine won't allow any mistake. If anything of her wanted lists were not complete, she will ask even more. Well, that's the price they had deal with.

Here's the division of works. Riku will go to Radiant Garden and take that keyblade as he complete half part of Namine's wanted list (because only Riku and Sora who know the keyblade form). Axel has to complete the rest. Sora and Roxas will stay in Namine's villa and help her to clean the house while waiting they return.

"Now, what'd we do…?" Namine stood up as she walked to her workshop room, Roxas and Sora are trailing her behind. "Uhm, first I want you to clean the dusk on my books." she showed them her 'little' library which she used as data sources

Sora and Roxas nodded, they were such a good boy.

"But remember, don't you ever dare to touch anything from that desk!" she pointed at her workshop desk. There's so many her masterpiece on that desk.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sora and Roxas answered with respectful style

Namine chuckled, she really missed them a lot.

"I want to get change. After you finished cleaning, maybe we can start to find out how to solve your problem." then she left

Roxas and Sora looked at each other and grinned.

"You clean that side and I clean this side. How about that?" Sora gave command

"That's not fair." Roxas protest. "I got more dusty side."

"Fine, fine. You clean this side then." Sora let what Roxas do what he wanted to

They're cleaning and sweeping that room playfully. After finished, they stop for a while for admiring their hard work.

"Not bad…" Sora swiped his sweat with his sleeve

"I wonder what kind stuffs Namine drawn…" Roxas take a peek at one of Namine's masterpieces

"She told us not to touch anything on that desk." Sora's reminding him about Namine's warning

"Ow, I just wanted to know what kind of manga (Japanese comic, red) she made." Roxas gave an excuse. "Don't you want to know either?"

In fact, Sora also wondered. Since Namine's not around, maybe that's not to bad to take a peek.

"Argh, it's girly stories…" Roxas gave comment on manga he's reading

An orange color sketch book which had been buried by several mangas caught Sora's attention.

"I wonder what this is…" he took that sketch book and opened it

"What's that?" Roxas looked on that sketch book

There're many sketch of him and Sora including Axel and Riku. But the scenes that drawn on that sketch book looked familiar. Yes, it looked like…

"Ehem!" Namine cough

Sora and Roxas jumped a little, they unaware for Namine's coming.

"What was I told you before I left?" she asked, smiling. A cold smile.

"Na, Namine, what'd you drawn?" Sora showed her the drawing on that sketch book. "It looked a lot like what happened to us now."

"Really?" Namine rose her eyebrow as she walked to them, grab her drawing pen from her desk

"Are you making manga of our life stories?" Roxas joking

Namine's keep smiling as she took that sketch book from Sora's shaking hand. Scared of Namine's anger or scared of this unexpected manga of their life stories?

"You know… it's too soon for you both to found out." Namine skipped some pages on that sketch book until she found the sketch she wanted

Sora and Roxas' blank faces' sketch.

"What do you mean?" Roxas didn't get what Namine had said

Sora's eyes widened, showing his curious. Namine's still keep smiling as she's drawing something to fill those blank faces' sketch. Before Sora and Roxas could ask any further about Namine's suspicious action, they both fell down to the floor. Fell asleep.

"Silly boys…" Namine laughed. "Thanks for coming and proved that my 'gifted power' still exist."

The truth was revealed. What was happened yesterday is pure Namine's doing. The stories going exactly the same like her drawings. From the first place, Sora and Roxas' souls never switched. She just created those memories and manipulated them. She made Sora thought that he was Roxas and so the otherwise. At first, she didn't mean to screw their lives. She just wanted to test if her power's still exist or not. Actually, she had another reason behind.

Years ago when she helped to chain back Sora's memories, she fell in love with him. But Riku came and took Sora away from her side. Not so long then, she met Sora's 'Nobody', Roxas. They are look alike a lot and Namine fell in love with him. Then Axel came and claimed Roxas as his. She was left behind, alone. Her 'true form' Kairi started a journey to chase her dreams. All she got was her skill for drawing. That's why she became a mangaka.

Was she planned for revenge? No… She didn't plan for that. She just wanted they are not forgetting her. She was stressed lately and need to refreshing. Then suddenly, this idea came to her.

"Hmm, I'll make you two mine for several days. It'll be fun." she smiled, happy. "I feel like became a queen… Your boyfriends are working hard to complete my wishes. Both of you are here and became my 'slave'. I didn't expect this could go on as I wished."

She can't complain. It was like dream that her wishes came true. A shortcut, maybe? Shortcut to become a little queen.

A week later, as Namine predicted, Riku and Axel came back. Both are sore and tired. They rent a cargo to bring all Namine's wanted stuffs and helped her to put them on storage. Namine keeps her acting as a good 'savior'.

"Give me that keyblade and wait for a while. I'll do my best!" she said, then went into her room and locked the door

Axel and Riku are half-sleeping on the couch, waiting for Namine to cure them. Half hour later, Namine came out from her room.

"How it's going?" Axel worried, almost lost his patience

Namine smiled and nodded slightly. Riku and Axel let out a relief sigh.

"Can't we see 'em yet?" Axel wanted to meet his beloved that he misses so much

"Go ahead." smiling Namine nodded

Riku and Axel burst into Namine's room, looked like they're on sprint competition. They were so happy to see their beloveds sleeping peacefully on Namine's bed with…

"Those maid uniforms are an extra from me." Namine winked

Sora and Roxas were dressed in cute maid uniforms. They looked awesome and perfectly matched on them.

"Uhm, Riku…?" Sora opened his sleepy eyes when Riku bent down to kiss him

"Sora?" Riku tried to make sure that is his Sora

Sora gave him a naughty smile.

"I miss you…" then he fell asleep

Axel stroked Roxas' messy hair slightly.

"Roxie?" Axel whispered his name on his ear

Roxas hook his hand on Axel's neck and dragged him closer. They're face to face.

"I love you…" Roxas said as he kissed Axel

Before Axel kissed him back, Roxas also fell asleep. Namine let them sleeping on her room. She got all she wanted now, so why don't she rewarded them?

_As long as they still truly madly deeply in love with each other… As long as my power's still exist… This 'shortcut' will always open for me to walk in._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: I'll gladly accept any comments from you (review please…!). Maybe the ending a bit disappointed (at least that's what I thought TxT). And yeah, sorry for my pretty poor English too ". Hope you don't get dizzy after read it (don't kill me plz…)Anyway, thanks for reading! v


End file.
